


Все, кроме прощения и тайн

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drinking, M/M, Possession(?), Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На сюжет с sharp_teeth «Когда Дин пьян, он уже не сэмов брат»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, кроме прощения и тайн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything but Grace and Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169579) by vailkagami. 



Когда это случается в первый раз, Сэм еще верит, что во всем виноват алкоголь. Потом Сэм пожалеет. Он будет жалеть каждый день до тех пор, пока не найдет способ это остановить. Победить. Загладить вину перед братом (как будто это возможно).

Бобби не устает повторять, что Сэм не виноват, что Дин, когда выпьет, всегда такой, но чем пристальнее Сэм оглядывается назад и чем дальше то, на что он смотрит, тем лучше он понимает, что задуматься ему стоило еще тогда. Когда все случилось впервые.

Однако подозрения закрадываются к нему в душу только к третьему разу. В первый раз Дин вымотан и расстроен. Обижен, потому что Сэм отказался оставить его одного, когда они покинули город после охоты, будто считал, что тот все-таки вернется и убьет тринадцатилетнюю девочку – девочку, которую родители держали в подвале каждую полную луну, в комнате, выстланной серебром, вдали от всех, кому она могла причинить вред. И Сэм был прав, как бы ему ни хотелось это признавать. Но он знает, как работает динова голова, и то, что Дин понимает, ещё не значит, что он соглашается.

Так что Дин набрался, и его понесло, потому что его всегда несет, и, может, в этот раз он слегка вышел за рамки, но по большому счету не случилось ничего необычного. Ну, почти. Оглядываясь назад, Сэм понимает, что все началось именно тогда.

Второй раз хуже, но и Дину достается сильнее. Они натыкаются на Бена и Лизу, и ее нового приятеля, и тот рассказывает Дину, как у Бена обстоят дела с бейсболом. Никто из них не знает, кто Дин такой. То, что Сэм до сих пор не одобряет, как Дин с ними поступил, не значит, что он ему не сочувствует.

Пытаться поговорить с Дином было не лучшей идеей, и он, черт бы его побрал, должен был догадаться. Сэм заслужил подбитый глаз хотя бы за глупость. В третий раз, однако, Дин ломает ему руку, и вот тут-то Сэм больше не может делать вид, что все в порядке.

Он пробовал справиться с этим в тот же день. Хотел связать его и держать под охраной, пока не выяснит, что за существо вселилось в брата, но пока он думал, что перед ним все еще Дин, оно напало на него, застав врасплох, ошеломив своей жестокостью. Со сломанной рукой у Сэма явно не было шансов. Хоть тварь и выглядела пьяной, рефлексы у неё были хоть куда.

Сэм очнулся от того, что Дин лихорадочно повторял его имя.

– Что случилось, Сэмми? – спрашивал он снова и снова, прикладывая лед к его голове, и потом, по дороге в больницу. – Что с тобой случилось? – и в его глазах горело: «Скажи, кого убить!»

Тогда Сэм ничего не сказал. Притворился, что не помнит. Дин не должен знать, Дин себя живьем закопает, неважно, что он никак не мог себя контролировать. Его брату совсем ни к чему еще больше вины.

Но, разумеется, Дин отказался уезжать из города, пока не отыщет напавшую на брата тварь, и они остались, и Дин отправился на поиски зла, а Сэм засел в библиотеке. Искать существо, которое овладевало бы людьми и показывалось только от случая к случаю. Не демон. И не сиреновы игры с разумом, иначе Сэм уже был бы мертв.

Какая тварь способна овладевать жертвой, чтобы причинять боль окружающим, при этом не убивая? Книги не дали ответа.

***  
Пока Сэм пытался найти ответы, Дин искал, на что бы наставить пистолет. Когда он заливал неудачу алкоголем, Сэм был далеко, и остановить его было некому. Сэм, открыв дверь, встретился прямо с кулаком твари, но, по крайней мере, теперь знал наверняка, что триггером служил алкоголь.

– Кто ты? – спросил он, вытирая кровь с лица, и Дин уставился на него и ответил:

– Ты глупая сука, Сэмми, – и ударил его снова.

***

В следующий раз Сэму почти удалось взять верх. Не-Дин стоял к нему его (диновой) спиной, продолжая отхлебывать виски из бутылки, и Сэм схватил его сзади, крепко врезал и повалил на пол. Тварь всё ещё сопротивлялась, и нужно было врезать ей сильнее. Сэм вспомнил, что перед ним Дин, и все, что он сделает с тварью, причинит вред и ему, и замешкался.

Зря.

– Эти ублюдки думают, что это сделал я, – рычал Дин потом, меряя шагами больничную палату. – Клянусь, я найду и прикончу этого сукина сына!

Этого-то Сэм и боится.

***

В следующий раз он попробовал соль. Облил тварь святой водой и исхитрился порезать ей серебряным ножом пальцы. Тварь только ещё больше разозлилась. Когда потом она ударила Сэма, немного ее крови попало ему в рот. Точно не демонская.

Он изучил все, связанное с гневом. Были проклятья, приводившие людей в ярость, но они работали не так, и жертва всегда помнила случившееся. Дин – нет. Он лишь корил себя за то, что не смог защитить брата.

– Перестань пить, – предложил как-то Сэм, пока Дин зашивал рану на его плече, потому что рука Сэма была сломана, и он не мог сделать это сам. Дин вздрогнул и посмотрел на него с таким ужасом в глазах, что Сэм чуть не заплакал. – Это происходит, только когда ты уходишь, разве ты не заметил? – поспешил он сказать. – Если ты останешься, возможно, со мной ничего не случится.

Дин кивнул и сдержал обещание. Какое-то время все было хорошо.

***

Если нельзя пить в барах, можно пить дома – такова динова логика, и Сэм действительно глуп, раз решил, что тот завяжет навсегда. Дин алкоголик – вина отца, и ада, и Каса, но и Сэма тоже, раз он допустил. Наверное, то, что просыпается в Дине, когда тот пьян – это его, Сэма, наказание.

– Пошла прочь из моего брата, – кричит он в тысячный раз, потому что никто не имеет права использовать его брата и надеяться выйти сухим из воды. – Я вытащу тебя наружу, и тогда, клянусь, я тебя уничтожу!

Тварь-с-лицом-Дина закатывает диновы глаза.

– Опять за старое. И ты еще считался у нас умником! Даже не можешь смириться с хреновой реальностью. – Он разводит руки. – Это я, во всем своем пьяном великолепии.

Он невредим, не считая синяка от предыдущей драки. Дин чуть не свихнулся, когда очнулся после того, как Сэм вырубил его в прошлый раз, неделю назад. Он чуть не свихнулся и почти догадался, а этого Сэм допустить не мог. Больше он не сопротивляется.

Он думал о том, чтобы разделиться, пока он не найдет способ спасти Дина, но Сэм не знает, что Дин сделает без него. Что тварь сделает и с кем.  
– Дин бы так не поступил, ублюдок, – шипит Сэм.

– О, разумеется, нет, он же херов святой! – Последнее слово тварь буквально выкрикивает и подкрепляет ударом по челюсти. Сэм не сопротивляется: он привязан к креслу. – Никогда не приходило в голову, что если все время жить, подстраиваясь под чужие ожидания, можно с катушек слететь, чертов тупица?

– Дин не…

– Не что? Не ты? Потому что, дай-ка мне сказать тебе, Сэмми, тебе-то всегда плевать было, кто и что от тебя ждет. Сбежал в колледж – когда твоя семья в тебе нуждалась – когда я в тебе нуждался! – Он пинает Сэма в живот. – Я пошёл за тебя в ад, а ты бросил меня! Порушил целый херов мир ради перепиха с демоном! – Он вдруг садится Сэму на колени – слишком близко, и трется о его ногу и это неправильно, просто неправильно, и Сэм с трудом сдерживает тошноту. – Скажи мне, оно хотя бы того стоило? Тебя проперло, что ты трахнул демона? Знаешь, я тут задумался – а меня ты трахнуть не хочешь? – Тварь рычит, хватает его за волосы и грубо дергает голову назад. – Ты же любишь всякое запретное дерьмо, а? Уверен, ты на него дрочишь! – Дин неожиданно хватает его за промежность, и Сэм отшатывается, переворачивая кресло. От падения сломанные кости смещаются, и Сэм теряет сознание.  
***  
Когда Сэм приходит в себя, Дин все еще пьян. Или снова пьян – Сэм не знает. Он должен позвонить Бобби. Должен попросить помощи, потому что это чересчур для него одного, для них обоих.

Он снова на кровати, и его раны перевязаны, так что тварь, наверное, уходила, уступая место Дину, пока Сэм был в отключке. Теперь они не обращаются в больницу до тех пор, пока Сэм не начинает кашлять кровью. Тамошние парни все время приходят к неправильным выводам.

– Ты эгоистичный засранец, Сэмми, – говорит ему не-Дин, сидя на краю постели. – Чертовски эгоистичный. Ты сделал себя центром моего мира, а потом бросил одного. Ты серьезно считал, что можешь все так просто искупить? Все те люди, которые умерли из-за того, что ты не мог удержать член в штанах, они не вернулись к жизни только потому, что ты прыгнул в клетку. Ты просто сделал еще хуже, сбежал как чертов трус, не желая отвечать за свои поступки, и оставил меня разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Со скорбью и знанием, блять, того, что ты в аду. И ты ждал, что я заживу счастливо? Ты ведь на самом деле не этого хотел, да? Нет, ты хотел, чтобы я был несчастным и страдал, иначе бы нашел способ свалить, после которого я бы не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Ты оставил меня жить жизнью, о которой всегда мечтал сам, сделал из меня гребаную замену, а мою жизнь забрал. Меня от тебя тошнит. – Его пьяное бормотание неразборчиво, но в нем ох как много смысла.

Сэм бы заступился за себя, но не может – Дин сжимает его горло, и когда он пытается говорить, тот окончательно перекрывает ему кислород.

– Даже если мы примем за истину теорию, что я не Дин – я все равно знаю, что творится у него в голове. Знаю, как сильно он тебя ненавидит. Ненавидит, что ты его не ненавидишь, что не оставишь в покое. А он тебя не оставит, потому что ты – его гребаная ответственность. – Дин сильнее стискивает ему глотку. – У него могла бы быть идеальная жизнь, если бы той ночью умер ты, а не мама. Если бы ты вообще не рождался. Он всегда тебя ненавидел. Ты украл его жизнь, а его самого превратил в дерьмо.  
Слова ранят больнее ударов – от них Сэму никак не защититься, даже если бы он мог говорить.

***

В одном из баров в Ричмонде Дин напивается и подцепляет официантку. Он выглядит вполне вменяемым, но Сэм не может рисковать. Не может оставить девушку с братом наедине.

Хуже пьяного и злого Дина только пьяный, злой и возбужденный Дин.

***

Бобби считает, Сэм должен рассказать Дину всё, как есть. Бобби сам не понимает, о чем просит. Он ничего не знает. Сэм спрашивал его о том, что могло вселиться в брата, но он ничем не смог помочь, и Сэм не стал обращаться второй раз. Ответственность лежит на нем, и пока никто, кроме него не страдает, он перетерпит. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Нужно было прекратить это в самом начале. Пока всё окончательно не вышло из-под контроля. Пока он еще мог рассказать Дину и не бояться, что Дин сдохнет от чувства вины.

Бобби не понимает, что правда Дину не поможет. Правда принесет ему только страдание.

– Он перестанет пить и избивать тебя, идиот, – ворчит Бобби в трубку. – Это тебе не приходило в голову?  
Бобби снова просит Сэма приехать и привести Дина. Сэм снова вешает трубку. Бобби не стоит видеть его таким. Бобби ему не доверяет с тех пор, как тот, другой Сэм, пытался его убить. Дину нужно, чтобы Бобби его любил.

– Оно того не стоит, – отвечает он Сэм.

– Сэм… – начинает Бобби низким предостерегающим тоном.

– Нет, Бобби.

– Ты не справишься в одиночку.

– Я найду способ.

– Может, там даже нечего искать, Сэм.

– Я не брошу Дина!

– Я и не прошу его бросать! Но так ты тоже не помогаешь.

– И ты тоже.

– Сэм, ты должен принять, что…

Сэм кладет трубку.

***

Дин, когда приходит в себя, все бледнее, все тише, будто тварь высасывает его, пожирает изнутри, и у Сэма остается так мало времени, чтобы его спасти, чтобы что-то сделать, сделать, сделать…

***

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Чтобы ты испарился! Чтобы исчез из моей чертовой жизни!

– Так уходи! Просто уйди и оставь нас в покое! Оставь Дина в покое!

Тварь смеется, громко и мерзко.

– Если бы я мог!

***

Он – символ всего, что пошло с жизнью Дина не так. Сэм, вроде как, понимает.

***

– Ты просто не можешь смириться, что я тебя ненавижу, – говорит не-Дин. – Ты жалок. Я потратил на тебя свою жизнь и свою гребаную душу, а тебе все мало. Неужели так сложно хоть раз сделать то, что должен сделать? Ты чертов магнит для насилия! – Его слова трудно разобрать, и он плачет, даже продолжая пинать поверженное тело Сэма. Наконец он спотыкается и садится. И вырубается раньше него.

Дин умудряется оставаться трезвым, пока Сэма оперируют и даже после того, как они сбегают из больницы. С бледным каменным лицом он выслушивает докторов и следит, чтобы Сэм принимал назначенные лекарства, не принимая ничего сам. Сэм это ценит. Он знает, как плохо Дину и как помогает ему алкоголь.

У них почти получается пережить критический период без возвращения не-Дина.

***

Не-Дин не против того, чтобы Сэм умер, но он не собирается просто его убивать. Сэм не знает почему. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы все…

***

Если Дин очнется над поверженным телом Сэма и его кровью на руках, он будет пить до тех пор, пока вернуться будет уже нельзя.  
Сэм не может этого допустить.

***

Иногда Сэм задумывается, сожжет ли Бобби их тела.

***

Пожирающая его брата тварь вкладывает ему в руку нож, и Сэм наконец понимает, в чем дело. Но он не станет. Он отшвыривает нож в сторону и заявляет, что она никогда не выиграет, даже если его убьет.

После этого тварь делается очень спокойной. Она избивает его так же спокойно, и Сэм пытается защититься, но он так устал и ему так больно. Нет смысла бороться, тварь всегда выигрывает. Он пробовал спорить с ней, даже старался ей угодить, подчиняясь ее нелепым требованиям или просто убираясь с её пути. Что угодно, лишь бы не объяснять Дину очередную травму. Но она все равно делала ему больно. Во всем этом нет никакого смысла.

Тварь называет его шлюхой.

– Держу пари, у тебя на это стоит, – шипит она ему в ухо, выкручивая сосок, и Сэм мечтает вырваться, мечтает сбежать. – Ты этого хочешь, иначе бы, блять, не остался.

Тварь лежит на нем, и они уже обнажены, и Сэму хочется сказать ей, чтобы она остановилась, сказать еще раз, хочет, чтобы она оставила его в покое. Она не может делать такое с ним, не может делать такое с Дином. Не может использовать его тело так – но поэтому-то и использует. Ей нужно их сломать.

Дин не должен знать.

Кожа скользит о кожу, и Сэма тошнит. Его вырвет потом, когда все закончится. Он встанет под душ, долгий и горячий, и долгий, и горячий, и потом холодный, когда кончится горячая вода, пока не перестанет чувствовать себя мерзким. Но это ощущение никуда не денется.

Это его брат, он менял ему подгузники, когда Сэм был малышом, и это неправильно, так неправильно, так отвратительно, и Сэм бы заплакал, и ему правда, правда пора научиться, когда переставать сопротивляться.

***

(Сэм мечтает отвезти Дина далеко, на остров, где не будет никого, кроме них. Там не будет алкоголя, и тварь в Дине останется похороненной глубоко внутри и сгниет там, никем не видимая. Они останутся там навсегда.)

***

Когда Сэм просыпается, тварь все еще здесь. Дин должен был уже вырубиться, дав Сэму шанс привести их обоих в порядок, но она здесь, от нее воняет ромом, виски и инцестом. Она лежит на Сэме, так что он не может пошевелиться, но в этот раз просто держит, не давая уйти, и смотрит. Сейчас в ее глазах почти отчаяние, она почти похожа на Дина.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – шепчет Сэм. Это давно стало мантрой. – Что ты?  
Тварь грустно улыбается, и в ее улыбке полно боли.

– Я буду всем, чем ты захочешь, Сэмми, – обещает она. – Если только ты ещё сможешь смотреть мне в глаза, когда всё это закончится.

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг и идею названия глубочайшая благодарность Lasuen и shiraz


End file.
